


How Rory got his Irish Accent (and other horrific realizations)

by mischiefreblogged



Series: The Klory Chronicles [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefreblogged/pseuds/mischiefreblogged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory learns where he learned his perfect Irish Accent. Takes place during the Rory Chronicles Interlude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Rory got his Irish Accent (and other horrific realizations)

Rory realizes with horror that he didn’t learn his Irish accent from Cooper when he skips last period.   
  
He’s bored with Sophomore year having done it twice now. He’d toyed idly with going to the library or downtown, but had chosen to go home.   
  
It was a bad idea from the start, really.   
  
Especially when he walks past his parents room and freezes in terror (no scratch that, horror) as he hears Blaine saying something so horrendously sexual to Kurt in a pitch perfect Irish accent.   
  
And it sounds exactly like the one Rory used while he was at McKinley.   
  
Which means that Blaine probably learned it from “Rory” which means that he somehow is an accomplice to his parents apparently very active sex life.   
  
He swallows the urge to puke at the thought and flees to his room, closing the door as quietly as he can and burying his face in a pillow.   
  
It’s very possible he’s now scarred for life. 

There’s a yelp of pleasure from the direction of his parents’ room and Rory closes his eyes trying to block out the images it brings to mind.

He counts to ten and tiptoes back out of his room.

Screw it, he’s going to find Sugar.  


End file.
